Noche imperfecta
by FiraLili
Summary: Yashiro a planeado una noche perfecta de San Valentín para Ren y Kyoko, lo que no planeó fue que cierto rubio estuviera en ese mismo restaurant.


**¡Hola! Dejadme decir que este anime es uno de los mejores que he visto, me encanta y por eso me ha atrevido a escribir sobre esta pareja que es mi obsesión, aunque el día de San Valentín ya ha pasado no dejo de ponérselos.**

**Disclaimer: Skip Beat no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes.**

**Advertencia: ¿OoC?**

**Noche imperfecta**

—¡Kyoko-chan!

La mujer que aterrorizaba a un pobre hombre tan sólo con sus demonios se volvió hacia quien le llamaba, al ver al hombre que le llamó una suave sonrisa se formó en sus labios, olvidando de pronto sus pensamientos de venganza y soltando al hombre que de seguro tendría pesadillas.

—Yashiro-san, ¿cómo está? —preguntó después de hacer una pequeña reverencia.

—Bien, bien —musitó rápidamente—. Kyoko-chan, ¿me harías un gran favor?

Ella le miró, Yashiro parecía nervioso hasta algo paranoico.

—Claro —accedió si podía ayudar a sus amigos, lo haría.

—Bueno verás, hoy es San Valentín y había quedado ir a cenar con Ren para… para… ¡para hacerle ver que tan feliz soy de ser su manager! —terminó por inventar—, pero me ha salido un compromiso a última hora y quería pedirte que vayas en mi lugar.

—Pero Yashiro-san no creo que-

—¡Por favor, Kyoko-chan! Sabes cómo es Ren, de seguro al ver que no voy, no cenara y se irá así no más, ¿podrías ir a ver qué cene?

—¡Tiene razón, Yashiro-san, tengo que ver que Tsuruga-san coma!

No evitó que una sonrisa se curvase en sus labios.

—Gracias, Kyoko-chan, aunque hay algo que tienes que hacer antes.

Kyoko le miró sin entender, al ver la sonrisa algo en ella no le gusto, tragó saliva.

0-0-0-0-0

Yashiro miró la hora en su reloj, sonrió todo estaba yendo conforme a su plan, ahora sólo faltaba la pieza más importante en su tablero.

Tsuruga Ren.

—He terminado.

La voz de Ren le sobresaltó, se metió tanto en sus cavilaciones que olvido que estaban en un set de grabación.

—¡Oh! ¡Buen trabajo! Ren.

—¿Sí?

—Verás acaba de llegar un último trabajo de improvisto, tienes que ir.

—Claro, si es trabajo no dejaré de hacerlo.

Yashiro casi se golpea contra la pared, ¿qué no podría dejar a un lado el trabajo? Aunque obtuvo lo que quería y fácilmente, después hablaría con él, no podría estar sumergido en trabajo en esa fecha en especial.

—Entonces debo decirte que tienes que cambiarte.

—¿Eh?

0-0-0-0-0

Ren ya sospechaba que lo que hacía en ese restaurante no era trabajo, suspiró mientras tomaba un poco del vino que tenía en su copa, ¿qué había planeado Yashiro?

Si bien lo obligó a cambiarse para ponerse elegante no lo encontró sospechoso, hasta que le dejó solo a la entrada del restaurant alegando que sólo él podía entrar. Ya hablaría después muy seriamente con su manager pero al estar al a punto de llamar al mesero para poder retirarse un revuelo en la entrada hicieron que lo olvidara, sus ojos no creían lo que veían, inconscientemente ya estaba de pie al ver a la mujer que caminaba hacia él.

0-0-0-0-0

—Hemos llegado, señorita.

—¡¿Eh? ¡Ah! Muchas gracias. —Rebuscó en su bolso para pagar al taxista.

—No se preocupe, se me fue pagado de ante mano, disfrute su velada.

Cuando Kyoko iba a decir algo la puerta del taxi se abrió dejando ver a un joven apuesto que le sostenía la puerta, éste estiró su mano para que ella la tomara, cosa que hizo después de unos segundos de duda.

Al reincorporarse completamente se encontró con un restaurant de lujo, ¿ahí iba a cenar?, suspiró entendiendo porque Yashiro le obligó a ir a ese spa para que la arreglaran y vistiera. Se sentía como una princesa con ese vestido de tirantes color crema que llegaba hasta el suelo sin llegar a arrastrase, era de corte simple pero muy hermoso y elegante por los constantes detalles en oro que tenía, su cabello había sido ondulado después de haberle puesto extensiones del mismo color anaranjado. Las personas afuera del establecimiento se le quedaban viendo, haciendo que se pusiera nerviosa, ¿se veía mal?

Comenzó a darle vueltas la cabeza, sería mejor si huía y-

—¿Tiene reservación, señorita?

Ella dejó de pelearse internamente para observar a la persona que le hablaba.

—Esto… Tsuruga Ren —murmuró con timidez.

El gerente se quedó de piedra durante unos segundos para después sonreír completamente.

—Por supuesto, sígame, disculpa que no le haya atendido antes pero déjenme decirle que usted es muy hermosa, Tsuruga-sama es muy afortunado al tener una novia como usted.

A Kyoko se le subieron los colores a la cara pero antes de poder aclarar que no era la novia de Ren sino tan sólo una compañera de trabajo, el gerente se detuvo para señalarle una mesa y fue cuando vio a su senpai, luciendo su altura sobre todos los demás era imposible no notarlo, su mente se esfumó de su cuerpo, sus piernas avanzaron por pura inercia hacía la mesa.

Decir que estaba atónito sería poco, se encontraba anonado, no podía creer que la persona que estaba frente a él era nada más y nada menos que Mogami Kyoko.

Su Mogami Kyoko.

Al ver que el gerente iba a apartarle la silla para que se sentara, se apresuró a rodear la mesa.

—No se preocupe, yo me hago cargo.

Ren fue quien aparto la silla, en verdad seguía algo anonado pero no por eso olvido sus buenos modales.

—¿Mogami-san?

—T-Tsuruga-san yo… ¡Buenas noches! —Bajó su cabeza a modo de reverencia.

Él sonrió seguía siendo la misma.

—Buenas noches —respondió—, ¿quieres ordenar algo?

Kyoko levantó su cabeza para dirigirle una sonrisa.

—¡Sí!

0-0-0-0-0

Shou se encontraba cabreado, muy cabreado había ido a ese restaurant para presumir su gran fama y a la modelo que tenía enfrente pero nunca en su vida espero encontrarse con Tsuruga Ren, al principio pensaba ir a mofarse puesto que parecía que su cita le había dejado plantado y fue cuando ella apareció, era imposible no notarla. Pero al darse cuenta de quién era esa mujer que dejaba boquiabiertos a los hombres, que hacía a las mujeres sentir envidia no puedo sino ponerse rojo del coraje.

Esa mujer no era otra que Kyoko.

¿Cómo demonios había tenido ese cambio?, y lo más importante, ¿por qué tenía una cita con Tsuruga Ren?

—¿Shou-chan?

Ignoró a su acompañante tenía que impedir esa cita.

0-0-0-0-0

Kyoko a pesar de su incomodidad inicial ahora conversaba como si nada con Ren, mencionaban sobre el pronto desenlace de Dark Moon, era un ambiente ameno hasta que la muchacha se tuvo que levantar bruscamente cuando sintió como parte de su pecho y vientre se humedecían rápidamente.

—¡Ahhhh!

—¡Disculpe no fue mi intención! —El mesero dejó las copas de vino, ahora vacías, en la mesa para intentar limpiar el desastre—. Sentí que alguien me empujo, en verdad lo lamento.

—No se preocupe —Kyoko inclinó la cabeza—, no fue su culpa. —Se giró a Tsuruga, quien se había levantado—. Ahora vengo iré a tocador.

0-0-0-0-0

Shou sonrió. Su objetivo era separar a Kyoko de Ren, haber empujado al mesero fue peligroso pero lo consiguió.

Al pasar Kyoko con dirección a los baños, la tomó del brazo sobresaltándola.

—Kyoko.

Y el desastre comenzó.

0-0-0-0-0

Kyoko estaba cabizbaja en su asiento, Ren conducía a una velocidad moderada, ella sentía el ambiente pesado, sabía que Tsuruga se encontraba furioso.

—Lo siento, Tsuruga-san.

Él volteó a verla y entonces comenzó a reír, algo que asustó a su compañera que le miró temor.

—No tienes que pedir disculpas, Mogami-san, sólo te defendiste pero para la próxima no le tires nuestra cena a Fuwa.

Ren a pesar de su furia inicial al ver a Fuwa estar jaloneando a Kyoko no puedo evitar sonreír al ver como Kyoko agarraba el plato de comida que en ese momento un mesero que pasaba llevaba, para tirárselo a Shou en plena cara. Sí, a pesar del alboroto que se ocasiono en todo el restaurant, se sintió feliz y mucho más cuando sacaron al rubio prácticamente a patadas del lugar, puesto que había molestado a su "pareja"… lo único mala fue que tuvieron que irse pues ella no quería quedarse por eso estaban yendo a su departamento.

—¡Sí!

0-0-0-0-0

—Gracias por prestarme su ropa.

Ren tuvo que desviar su vista para que ella no viera el sonrojo que acudió a su rostro, de estar totalmente elegante paso a tener una camisa que era demasiado grande para su esbelto cuerpo, la camisa le cubría hasta la mitad de sus muslos y unos de sus short más chicos que pudo encontrar sostenido por una de sus fajas.

Kyoko estaba por completo avergonzada, no sólo por tener que usar ropa de un hombre sino porque eran de su senpai.

—De nada —respondió—. Mogami-san, ¿tienes hambre? Puedo pedir comida para que traigan.

—¡No! —replicó al momento—. Sería abusar de usted, permítame prepara la cena, le prometo que será de lo mejor.

Él no puedo replicarle nada, la sonrisa que le dirigió fue de esas que no aceptaban un no como respuesta.

Se sentó en donde después se serviría una cena que sería una de las mejores, pero mientras eso pasaba le limitaría a observarla ir y venir por su cocina, preparando las cosas. Él ya tenía en mente todo lo que esperaba Yashiro al embaucarlos a los dos de esa manera, una cena romántica de San Valentín y así tan vez él se dejara llevar por el ambiente. Su manager era bastante tonto si creía que él no podría controlarse pero…

—¡Tsuruga-san la cena está lista!

…mañana le agradecería la buena intención porque ahora tenía una cena mucho mejor, preparada por la misma Kyoko.

**Ojala les haya gustado :D Este escrito fue hecho para una actividad "¿Amor perfecto"? La cual consistía en hacer un one-shot con algún enredo el día de San Valentín n.n**

**Un beso, y espero sus comentarios, haber si me animo a escribir más de esta pareja.**

**FiraLili**


End file.
